Naruto mycareer
by fox sage123
Summary: After years of success and failure Naruto's hard work has finally paid off. A spot in the NBA rookie showcase. How will the new star get used to his new life as an NBA star. Will start in the 2013-14 season. Pairing is Naruto and Nicki Minaj.
1. new homes and invitations

Naruto story Profile

Name: Naruto Uzumaki

Birthdate: 10/10/92

Hometown: Philadelphia

Height: 6"4

Weight: 225 lbs

Nickname: Maelstrom

Position: Shooting Guard

Play style: Three point specialist

Tattoos: A kanji for seal on both wrists. Uzumaki spiral on his right shoulder.

Notes: He tattooed two seals on both wrist seals that when activated seals his power and dulls his senses to make him weaker. Only Kuruma can active them.

**###############################################**

**Chapter One ( inventation )**

June 1, 2013 Philadelphia Pennsylvania

Naruto sat on a bench on a rooftop basketball court. He was wearing a white sleeveless UCLA shirt, blue basketball shorts, and black Nike hyperdunks. His body was covered in sweat as he had been out since six this morning, and looking at his watch he saw that it was five o'clock. He had declared for the NBA draft at the end of his first season at UCLA. They were already saying he was a lottery pick. He didn't care he just wanted to give back to Ms. Stevens who took care of him for the last seven years.

(Flashback)

Naruto just had a lightning covered hand shoved in his chest. He layed in a pool of his own blood as Kuruma began to heal his wounds. "Buddy I think it's time to use that technique you told me about." The giant fox was silent before responding. "**Kit are you sure you want this, I mean there is no going back.**" Naruto nodded his head as all his injuries had been healed. Kuruma began to concentrate his chakra. Naruto's body began to glow with the red energy. He began to untie his headband as he thought of the short list of people he would miss. "**Naruto are you ready to go?**" He nodded again unable to speak in fear he would back out. As he dropped his headband he disappeared in a flash of red light.

He the woke up on a beach in Miami Florida. After Kuruma implanted the English language in his mind he stole some black Adidas pants, a plain white T-shirt, some black converse shoes, and an orange hoodie. He made his way north were he was caught stealing by Ms. Stevens who was nice enough to give him a place to stay. For two years she homeschooled him until at sixteen he started highschool. He joined the basketball team were he made his first friend Jason Jones the teams point guard. The two were monsters on the court. Naruto even had Kuruma craft seals to make the game harder for him. Telling that they were tattoos. Junior year in highschool Jason tore his ACL. His mom made him quit making him decide to manage Naruto's career. He committed to UCLA making his state rival Jackson Ellis go to Duke. One year later here he was.

(Flashback end)

He put the water bottle to his mouth as his best friend Jason ran up to him. "Yo man I been looking for your ass all fucking day." Jason was a Caucasian man, short compared to Naruto's 6"4 and him being only 5"6. He took Naruto's water bottle and drained the rest. "Man I been here all day so were the hell you been looking. And why the hell you looking for me anyway, better not be another blind date." Jason was always trying to set him up with some girl he met, and last year on April fools day he set him up with a guy. Kuruma could not stop laughing. Jason reached the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a piece of paper. Naruto read and with each word his eyes grew wide.

Dear Naruto Uzumaki ,

We see you as an excellent talent in this years up coming draft class. With that said we will be blunt we want you to participate in this years NBA rookie showcase. We would like you to be at the front of Madison square garden on June 4, 2013 for practice. The game will be on June 11, 2013.

congratulations,

NBA Commissioner Adam Silva

Naruto stared at the paper in shock. "This better not be a joke. Is this fucking for real." Jason looked at him and smiled. "Hell yeah bro this is a guaranteed spot in the first round. We leave in two days. Oh and said to get your ass home and clean your room." Naruto smiled that was one reason that he wanted to take care of her. He attemted to steal food frpm her house but instead of turning him to the police she took him in. He grabbed his ball and now empty water bottle and left the court. He got in his car as Jason got in the passenger seat. "The NBA is paying for our hotel room so just buy a nice suit and be ready to ball my man." Naruto looked at him and smiled as he put the radio on and 'Type of way' by Rich Homie Quan blasted in his Jeep. "Bro I always be stylin and don't tell me how to ball. Those other cats got nothing on me." Jason laughed as he looked out the window of the car. "You remember that purple suit you wore to prom." Naruto pulled up to Jason's house. "Man you know Ms. Stevens got me that. And it was swag." Jason got out of the car and told him to pick him up in two days.

Amanda Stevens House

Naruto slowly made his way to his room. He had just reached the steps when he was grabbed from behind. Ms. Stevens was a forty year old Puerto Rican woman. She was 5"8 and still at her age had flawless skin. "Where the hell have you been and why is your room not clean." Naruto was sweating but was then pulled into a hug. "Jason told me about your game in New York. I knew you were gonna leave but now your going one week earlier and now I will barely get to see you." Naruto rubbed her back. "You were like a mom to me. And the moment i get the money I will buy you a big house were ever my team is at." She wiped her eyes of tears. "You will always be my little fishcake." Naruto smiled as tears fell from his eyes. "Oh and that suit you ordered arrived. Now go and clean up for dinner. And then YOU. WILL. CLEAN. YOUR. ROOM. Naruto laughed as he made his way to his bathroom to take a shower. In a few months he would play his first NBA game. And stake alot of fucking paper. And what the hell maybe even get a nice woman.

**###############################################**

**Story will be a little slow. But next chapter naruto will be in action. More dialogue in next chapter. Also what I'm using to type this is making mistakes when posting so please give me sometime. And if you have any questions pm me or review I will answer all questions. I hope you all enjoy.**


	2. showcase and draft day

**Chapter 2 Showcase**

Naruto had spent the last week in New York City. He had practice early in the morning with the Elite team. There was alot of talent in this draft and Naruto planned on using this opportunity to show the world he was the real deal. He was in his hotel room talking to his 'mom'. He had called her that for the first time and it was now stuck on him. "Sorry I couldn't make your game. My doctor is leaving for vacation tomorrow and I really need this appointment. But I will be watching on TV." Naruto smiled as he heard her apologize over and over. She was one of the few people who he cared about. "Don't worry mom I'm going to show them that I am the best in this draft. I gotta go love you." Naruto let a smile come to his face as a voice he hadn't heard in a week boomed in his head. "**Look at you kit, I knew leaving that place was good for you. I mean a future NBA star congratulations**." Naruto smirked. "Of course leaving the elemental nations was good for me. By this time next year I will be stacking paper. Now active these seals so we can go." Both seals glowed before returning to normal.

After a quick shower he changed into a black and purple suit. Grabbing his bag he took his IPhone and placed his headphones on and meet Jason in the lobby. "I see your about to enter your 'Park mentality' so lets get you to the stadium. Jason led him to the Jeep while Naruto played 'Can't Hold Us' by Macklamore and Ryan Lewis. He was going over dribble moves in his head as he let the music fill his head. Ever since he started playing ball music put him in this zone where it was just him, the ball, and the basket. As they pulled up to the garden he saw all the cameras and people. "**Don't worry kit. Just put your head down and keep walking.**" Naruto smirked as he played 'The Man' by Aloe Blacc.

Getting out the car and walking through the stadium he felt like the man. Entering the elite locker room he only saw his short term teammates Kelly Olynyk and Otto Porter jr. Both were extremely good players and he was glad they were on his team. He nodded to both as he sat at his locker. He took his shoes off and started getting dressed. He placed on his Pro Nike Combat Hypercool Speed Compression Shorts, then placed his white shorts with black and blue on the side. Then his black Nike Core Compression 2.0 Sleeveless Shirt which needed to be tucked in his shorts. Next he placed on his number nine jersey. Finally he placed on his right arm a MCDAVID Hex Shooter Arm Sleeve which was white. And to top it off a brand new pair of Nike Air Foamposite One Concords.

For the next hour he listened to his music. His entire team had came and were all getting into the zone. They had five minutes until they were needed on the court. Coach had told him how he was gonna be mached up with Jackson Ellis. And speak of the devil leaning on the wall outside the locker room was Jackson Ellis himself. "What are you doing here Jack, I mean you can't be ready to lose that fast." Jackson laughed as he got in Naruto's face. "Don't tell me that buster. You can never ball on my level." Naruto smirked, he seemed to be doing that alot lately. "Alright Jack, why not put your money where your mouth is. If you outscore me tonight I'll give you two hundred bucks. But, when I outscore you I get two hundred bucks." Jackson nodded. "Alright I'll take that but you better get your wallet ready...buster." With his last word he poked Naruto in his chest. Naruto then pushed Ellis against the wall. He got in his face and said. "Don't touch me!" He then left.

On the court Naruto was a brand new person. He looked in the crowd and saw many celebrities. Spike Lee, Jay Z, Beyonce, Drake, and many more. He was in the starting five along with Victor Oladipo, Otto Porter jr, Anthony Bennett, and Kelly Olynyk. Opposing them was Trey Burke, Tony Snell, Cody Zeller, Nerlens Noel, and Jackson Ellis. Naruto got into place as the tip began, he quickly whispered to Jackson. "Let it begin." Olynk won the tip and passed to Oladipo. He immediately threw it to Naruto who pulled up twenty five feet away from the basket draining the three. The crowd cheered as he saluted while walking backwards to the opposite side of the court. As Burke bought the ball up the court, He passed it to Snell who passed to Noel who dunked on Olynyk** (Posterized).** On the next possession Naruto got pay back as he got Ellis with an easy crossover and dunked on Noel. The Stars coach called a timeout as Naruto beat his chest three times while screaming which fired up the crowd. Ellis was put on the bench and Ben Macklamore came on the court. With his amazing ability to catch and shoot he scored twelve points in the first quarter. Naruto still only had five, but he had four assist. He sat on the bench knowing what he had to do next time he got on the court SCORE.

His number was called with four minutes fifty two seconds left on the clock. With the his team on offense he hit Ellis with a Shammgod crossover and did a euro step layup. On the Stars offensive play Snell was blocked by Otto Porter and Oladipo held the ball up top while the elite setup. Naruto put Ellis in the post, and once the ball was in his hand he turned around for a fadeaway jumper. On defense Naruto decided to shine by stripping Michael Carter Willams and performing a 360 dunk. He then leaned back and let out a scream (Roman Reigns style). On defense Zeller manged to get inside and perfom a layup. On offense Naruto let it fly from the three point line. With ten seconds on the clock Naruto did a between the legs dribble, hit Ellis with hesitation and pulled up draining a buzzer beater three. With the first half over Naruto had Seventeen points. He headed to the back waving his hands hands in the air pumping up the crowd.

The third quarter started and Burke tried to attack the basket but was blocked by Naruto sending it out of bounds. On the inbound Naruto intercepted the pass and ran straight to the three and knocked it down. He then grabbed a rebound and passed it to Potter who hit a turn around jumper. For the rest of the quarter Naruto just assisted. He picked up seven giving him twenty points, eleven assist, and one rebound. The fourth quarter he turned up knocking down five three pointers and two big blocks. Ending the game with 35 points, 11 assists, 2 blocks, and 1 rebound. Heading to the locker room he stopped Jackson and said. "I accept cash and checks, have my money by draft day HAHA." Naruto patted Ellis on his shoulder and ran to the locker room.

**Draft Day**

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He was dressed in an orange suit with black trim. He had an orange vest and black dress shirt on under the jacket. He had black dress shoes and completed it with an orange tie. Him and Jason had rented a limo and they were making their way to the Barclay's Center. Once inside they were seated at a table for what appeared to be hours until David Stern made his way to the podium. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to welcome you to the 2013 NBA Draft. These talented young gentleman will get a chane to play in the NBA. Now I know these guys really want to hear their name called so lets begin. "With the first pick in the 2013 NBA draft the Cleveland Cavaliers select Anthony Bennett from the University of Nevada Las Vegas." Anthony got up hugging his family as they were all handed hats. He walked up to the stage and shook Stern's hand. "Now with the second pick in the 2013 NBA Draft the Los Angeles Lakers select the twenty one year old shooting guard Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto jumped up and hugged Jason. "That what I'm talking about bro. Go get that lid and we can celebrate later." He was handed a Lakers hat and went to shake David Stern's hand. The rest of the draft went by in a daze. He only payed attention when Jackson Ellis was drafted by the Detroit Pistons. When it was all over he was laying in his hotel room thinking. "You ready for this Kuruma?" Naruto asked his lifetime furry friend. **"Ready** **for** **what?"** Naruto smirked. "For a whole new adventure."

**###############################################**

**First I would like to thank Shawn129 for being my first official fan before the first chapter. Now I know the basketball scene was not all that but game one of the nba will be great. Next chapter will introduce the 2013 lakers roster, and a few celebrities. It will also skip to the start of the NBA season, there will be a run down on what happened after the draft. Now to NBA fanatic I could try a sexual scene but not until the offseason. Read, like, and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

_Three days after the draft Naruto was flown first to Los Angeles. There he met the most important people in the Lakers organization, Jonny, Jim, and Jeanie Buss the Lakers owners. He also met with general manager Mitch Kupchak. They told him how they knew that if he was available when it was their turn to pick he would become a Laker. They then sat down with him and Jason to discuss his contract. Basically he was signed to a two year 40 million dollar deal. This ment every two weeks he would be payed $7__67123.29. He didn't mind that money at all. He would get his first payment on October 25th. Six days later he met the team, he be came instant friends with Nick Young. The two were both new to the team, though Young was a member of the Clippers so he knew the city. The two hung out all the time. But, the biggest surprise was when Naruto was introduced to his new mentor Kobe Bean Bryant. With his injury Kobe would sit out for the season. But he made sure Naruto would be ready to fill his spot. He was not disappointed. Though he was given some troubling news. His mom had breast cancer. He hated the fact that he could do nothing. His team made him feel better by not just the players, but also the coaching staff donated $500 to the Susan G. Komen organization. They would also wear a white and pink uniform for their first regular season home game._

So now hear he was opening night against the L.A. Clippers. He was dressed in white and pink warm ups with a pair of pink Nike Air Foamposite One's. They were in the hallway waiting for their introduction. Nick then walked over to him. "So we still going out after the game, cause Amethyst brought a few of her friends and they're all in a suite." Naruto laughed as he failed to pronounce his own girlfriend's name. He remembered when she sat both of them down and tried to teach them how to say it but they both just couldn't get it. Naruto just opted to call her by her stage name Iggy. Yup Naruto Uzumaki was personal friends with Iggy Azalea, it also helped that her boyfriend was his teammate. "Yo man of course we going out. Once we show these Clippers who runs the Staples Center we gonna hit the club and party." Naruto had turned 21 nineteen days ago and could now legally drink. "I hope so because this is our house." Naruto turned to see Kobe Bryant. "Just came to make sure you weren't nervous about starting your first game." Naruto looked at Kobe before saying. "Hell yeah I'm ready lets go!"

The PA announcer had introduced all the old players but now it was time to introduce the new additions. "Now Ladies and gentleman from the Philadelphia 76ers…Nick Young!" Nick smiled at Naruto before running on to the court. "Now playing in his first NBA game give it up for NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto ran out and was greeted by the many cheers of the fans in the Staples center. He even saw a few people with his jersey on.

The game was underway. The Lakers decided to go with Steve Nash, Naruto, Nick, Pau Gasol, and Jordan Hill. The Clippers went with Chris Paul, J.J. Redick, Matt Barnes, Blake Griffin, and DeAndre Jordan. The tip went to the Clippers and Chris Paul started the game with a lob to Blake. The Lakers responded by Naruto passing the ball to a cutting Young who managed a double clutch layup on DeAndre. On the next play the Clippers used screens to get Naruto on Griffin. Placing Naruto in the post he tried to back him down, though his powers were sealed he was still strong enough to hold Blake back. Young then came with the help defense stripping him of the ball. Both Young and Naruto took off down the court. Naruto pointed to the basket and Nick knew what to do, he threw the ball off the glass and Naruto caught it with his left hand and cocked his arm back as far as it would go and threw down the monster dunk. The Clippers coach Doc Rivers called a timeout. Naruto and Young both dropped down low giving each other three high fives, then jumped in the air for one high five. When they reached the bench they were given water and some plays to run. Naruto was told to start shooting from the three so they can pull away. Naruto smirked and nodded

Once again on defense Nash was hit with a screen from Blake who then rolled to the basket and scored an easy two points. The Lakers then moved the ball around getting Naruto 25ft from the basket, he even turned around before it went in the hoop. On the Clippers play he managed to block Redick. He then passed to Gasol who made a easy layup. The Clippers rallied on the next play when Blake charged the basket and got an and one dunk on Hill. With the roar of the crowd Blake missed his free throw, Hill got the rebound and threw it to Nash who passed to Young, who drove but passed to Naruto he hit a corner three. The rest of the first half went like that. His teammates drew the attention of the defense and he hit a three. He ended the half with 24 points, 6 assists, 3 rebounds. He was also 6 for 8 behind the three point line. The score was currently Lakers 68, Clippers 54.

While the players went to the back, TNT sideline reporter Craig Sager was sitting down with sidelined Lakers star Kobe Bryant. "So, Kobe how do you feel about your teams play so far?" He gave that Kobe grin before saying. "This is a great team with or without me. We have a past of winning and we will have a future of winning." Craig looked at Kobe Bryant before saying. "Ok that is an interesting point. One more question, Naruto Uzumaki is manhandling the Clippers tonight. In your opinion what is the strongest part of his game?" Kobe waited a few seconds before saying. "Simple his ability to shoot the ball. Not just the three but from almost anywhere on the floor."

Kobe's word rang true as Naruto scored the first eleven points for the Lakers, knocking down three three pointers in the process, in the first five minutes of the second half. He sat for the rest of the third, which allowed the Clippers to come within twelve points. Naruto would play all minutes of the fourth quarter, scorinedg fifteen points and five assists. He even tied with Kobe and Donyell Marshall for the most 3-point field goals made in a game going 12 for 19, He also added eleven assists to his stat sheet. The Lakers winning 121 to 108. He was stopped by Craig Sager on his way to the back. "What a legendary performance by you today , can we expect this level of play from you all the time?" Naruto gave a fox like grin before saying. "First of all call me Naruto, and of course you can expect this level of play from me all the time. My level of play is my best and I will always do that and more." With that he left to hit the showers.

After taking a shower and changing into a blue jeans and a white button down shirt. He had walked to the VIP parking where a limo was waiting. Standing outside the Limo was Nick and Iggy. They both turned to him and Iggy said. "Great game Naruto I mean 50 points in your first game thats big." Naruto smiled and Nick laughed. "You know I scored 27 points and had 5 steals." She hit his arm lightly. "Yeah but it wasn't your first game." Nick put his arm around her waist. "But, it was my first game as a Laker." She was about to respond when a head poked out the open Limo door. "Yo we gotta go I just got a text saying everyone wants to meet mister fifty points." Looking at the head Naruto recognized it as southern rapper T.I. Whe he got inside the Limo he also saw rappers B.o.B and Mac Miller. "Yo man that was some sharp shooting out there man." Mac said as he held out his hand for him to shake. As they rode to the club Naruto could only think how his life was changing. He was once a genin from the village hidden in the leaves, now he was a NBA player hanging out with A-list celebrities. When the limo stopped he saw they were at Greystone Manor one of the most exclusive clubs in Los Angeles. He could see the long line of people in line trying to get in. He watched as T.I. sent a text before turning to him. "Real talk player there are alot of Lakers fans inside and after that performance everyone decided to celebrate." With that Naruto was pushed past through the entrance and into the club. Immediately a bouncer rushed them to the VIP area where he met people he had seen sitting court side. He was greeted by the faces of rappers Lil Wayne, 50 cent, Snoop Lion, and Nicki Minaj. He was greeted with loud cheers and a promise that his drinks were paid for all night.

Two hours and twelve shots of vodka later everyone was beginning to wind down. Thanks to Kuruma he couldn't get drunk but that didn't mean everyone else couldn't. "Yo kid I need a favor from you." Naruto turned to see Lil Wayne. "What you need man." He handed him a pair of car keys and said. "I need you to take Nicki to your house for the night." He then pointed to the rap princess who was laying on a lounge chair clearly drunk. "She is way too drunk to drive home right now and you don't look drunk or even buzzed so can you do it?" Naruto looked at the keys then at Wayne. "Alright just help me get her to her car."

With Wayne's help he led Nicki to a hot pink Lamborghini. They put her in the passengers side of the car. "Look let her stay at your place for the day then around two in the afternoon let her go ok." Naruto nodded as he got into the drivers seat. He had never driven a car like this before and he didn't won't to mess it up so he drove extra carefully. "You really don't have to do this. I could have gotten myself home." Naruto smiled. "I'm just that nice of a guy." He drove into the underground parking lot of his building. He helped her to the elevator and put in his key to allow him to take it to his penthouse apartment. It was the first thing he bought with his first pay check. It had three bedrooms and three bathrooms. He led her to his room which was on the second level. "Do you have anything I can sleep in." He nodded and handed her a Lakers T-shirt and some black pajama pants. She went into the bath room to change. He put on some basketball shorts and a white T-shirt. He went and filled a cup with cold water before heading back to his room. Nicki was wearing his clothes and they were clearly tight in her more developed areas. He gave her the cup and when she was finished he placed it on the dresser. "If you need anything I'll be in the living room. I haven't put furniture in the other rooms yet so I'll sleep on the couch." He turned to leave when she called him. "If you want I could sleep on the couch, I mean this is your house." He began to laugh. "If my mom found out I made a woman sleep on the couch she'd kill me." She laughed with him. "Then why don't we share it, I mean the bed is big enough." Naruto blushed before nodding. He layed down on the left side of the bed and turned his back to her. "Goodnight." He heard her reply.

He didn't know when but sometime during the night they had changed positions she was now on top of him, and he had his arm wrapped around her. He looked at his clock and saw that it was almost one in the afternoon. He somehow got up with out waking her. He then prepared the perfect hangover meal. Bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice. As he was placing everything on two plates he heard someone walking down the stairs. He turned to see Nicki. "Here you might want to take this." He handed her some aspirin and water, which she gladly accepted. He then placed a plate of food in front of her. "So do you want me to drive you home." She looked up from her food. "No you did enough already." She paused. "You wouldn't happen to have anything for me to wear would you." He put his plate in the sink before going into his room." She ate the rest of her food before Naruto returned with a pair of black Adidas pants and a grey shirt. "Sorry the only thing I got are these slippers, but this should do right?" She smiled and took the clothes. "You know your a little too friendly, what's your story." He shrugged. "There is no story to tell." She went to his bathroom to change, and when she came out he had to admit that outfit looked better on her then it ever did on him. He handed her a bag which contained her clothes from last night. "So I was wondering I'll be home on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to go out." He had never asked a girl out before and he was nervous(they always ask him). "Sure, give me your phone." She then put her number in his phone and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you Saturday." With that she was gone. He sat on his couch just thinking. "**Good job kit.**" Naruto smiled thinking he was talking about last night's game. "Yeah I was a beast." Kuruma laughed. "**Naruto I was talking about that fine piece of ass you got there, but good job in that too.**" Naruto laughed at his friends antics.

**###############################################**

**I made this chapter while I was watching team USA destroy Finland. That gave me the idea of should Naruto join the team and if he does I will drop Kyrie Irving. Also I want to trade away Pau Gasol. I want get Serge Ibaka or Kevin Garnett. There is a poll on my profile please vote. Also shootout to all the fans of this story and you guys will keep this going. As always like and review.**


	4. first date, new arrival, and first loss

Naruto stood in front of the mirror looking his self over. After a long week of practice, games, travel, and then more practice, he was finally back in LA for his date with Nicki. He decided not to wear orange and went with a normal black silk suit. He planned on taking her to a nice restaurant that he found in downtown LA. He had already made reservations, and Nicki had said they could use one of her cars something about his Jeep not being right for this date. He didn't know what that meant but he agreed. As he was fixing his tie his phone buzzed. He checked and saw it was a text from Jason.

**Jason:** Got a surprise 4 u.

**Naruto:** What is it?

**Jason:** Tell u 2morrow in San Antonio, dont be late.

**Naruto:** It's like that I thought we were brothers.

**Jason:** We are but this is something i need to tell u face 2 face.

**Naruto:** Ur not leaving me r u.

**Jason:** Dude that sounded so gay. And im not leaving.

**Naruto:** Fuck u and I'll see u at the game.

**Jason:** See u at the game bro.

Naruto placed his phone in his pocket and grabbed his keys. Getting in the elevator he went down to the garage. There he waited for Nicki to show. Five minutes later a black 2014 Ferrari F12 Berlinetta pulled into the garage. Naruto's jaw dropped as she stepped out the car. She was dressed in a black strapless dress that went down to her thighs. She wore a pair of black heels, and to top it off she was wearing a black diamond necklace with grey tangled pearls. She walked over to him with a smirk on her face. She placed her index finger on his jaw and pushed it closed.

"I take it that you like what I'm wearing?" Naruto let a smirk come to his face. "You look beautiful." Nicki leaned on his shoulder and whispered. "You don't look too bad yourself whiskers." Naruto groaned. "Why do people call me that?" She traced one of the lines on his face. "Its just an observation. Now come were gonna miss our reservations." Naruto took her hand and led her to the passengers seat, while he got in the drivers.

Halfway to their destination Nicki turned to Naruto. "So where are we going." Not taking his eyes of the road replied. "When I moved to LA one of the first things I did was look for a Japanese restaurant." Nicki looked at him strangely. "Why did you look for a Japanese restaurant?" Naruto looked at her out the corner of his eyes. "I may not look like it but I'm actually Japanese." Nicki leaned back in her seat embarrassed. "Sorry." Naruto looked at her. "Why are you sorry almost nobody knows that I'm Japanese." Naruto then pulled up to a small little restaurant. "This is it, its no five star restaurant but its clean and the food is great."

Leading her inside they were greeted by the hostesses. "Good evening. It is a pleasure to have you back , let me show you to your table." They were then led to a table in the back of the restaurant. When they were seated and given menus they were left alone. Besides from an elderly man seated in the front the place was empty.

"Look I know its not what your used to, but this place isn't bad." Nicki nodded as she looked at the menu, she hadn't eaten Japanese food before and looked at it strangely. Naruto looked over at her at laughed. "You okay over there?" She looked at him and pouted. "I'm fine I've just never heard of this stuff before." With that the waiter came over to them. "Are you ready to order?" Naruto nodded. "We'll have two bowls of Miso ramen, two glasses of your finest sake, and for a dessert we'll have the vanilla custard Imagawayaki." Nicki was surprised. "What did you just get us?" Naruto leaned back in his chair. "You ever had Top Ramen?" She nodded. "Well Miso ramen is sort of like that, just with more ingredients and it taste better."

The waiter soon returned with their drinks and minutes later with their food. Nicki picked up her chopsticks and looked at Naruto. "If I don't like this I get to pick the next place we eat at." Naruto smiled. "Deal." Nicki picked up some of the noodles and placed them in her mouth. Almost instantly her eyes widened. She than began to shove more noodles in her mouth. "I take it that you like it." She then stopped and looked at him. "How could I not have had this before?" Naruto took a sip of his sake. "People tend to think cup of noodles means you've eaten ramen before, but this is real ramen."

After dinner they just walked around downtown LA holding hands, not even caring about the horde of paparazzi that had followed them since leaving the restaurant. "So let me get this straight you've seen me in concert before?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah I had a friend who was a fan of yours so I took her to see you." She looked him in his eyes. "Was it a girlfriend?" Naruto looked at the night sky. "Yeah but it was nothing serious. Why are you jealous?" He finished his sentence with a laugh. Nicki scoffed. "As if, nobody could ever make me jealous." Naruto smiled. "Good because you have no need to be jealous I mean you out class any girl I've ever been with before." They then made their way back to the restaurant and car. Once there Naruto let her get in the drivers seat. "Look you drive home. I don't live that far plus it's a beautiful night, and with a big game tomorrow I could use the fresh air." Nicki nodded and then leaned in and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the lips. Cameras flashed instantly trying to catch the moment. "Call me when your back in LA so we can do this again." With that she drove off.

Naruto was left there watching her car speed out of sight. He was instantly rushed by paparazzi. They asked so many questions that he couldn't understand anyone, so he did the only thing any sane person would do he ran. He turned into an alley and jumped onto the fire escape (thank kami for chakra). Not thinking to look up the people just ran through the alley and exiting on the other side. Laughing Naruto jumped down. As soon as his feet hit the a kuni knife landed right infront of him with a note attached to it. Cautiously he picked the note of the knife.

**私たちはあなたのためにここにいる ****- ****暁**

**( We're here for you - Akatsuki ) **

Naruto dropped the note instantly and began scanning his surroundings. He then ran out the alley and as fast as he could to his house. Getting to his building and in the elevator he stopped to catch his breath. "**Kit you shou-" **Naruto cut him off. "Kuruma I don't have time for this, I need to think." When the elevator opened he wished he had listened to Kuruma. Standing in his house were faces he hoped he never see again, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura. (**Their appearance is the same as in the three year time skip) **

Tsunade walked straight up to him and put him in a choke hold. "You dumb brat you know the trouble we had to go through to find you." The other shinobi in the room sweat dropped while Naruto couldn't breathe. He began clawing at her arms trying to break out. Kakashi then stepped forward. "Lady Tsunade maybe you should let him go before you kill him." Tsunade then reluctantly let him go. Coughing and hacking Naruto stood up to his full height standing over all of them in the room which shocked them. "Naruto why do you look so old." Walking into the kitchen and getting a bottle of water Naruto turned to Sakura who posed the question. "This is what happens when I actually eat right for seven years and not the scraps the fucking villagers throw at me." They all held shocked looks on their face. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto by his shoulders. "Seven years its only been three. What the hell are you talking about gaki." Naruto shook Jiraiya off him. "Exactly what means pervy sage." He then took his suit jacket off. Turning to his unwanted guest. "How did you get here anyway?" Kakashi spoke this time. "Lord Jiraiya was able to track you using the toads. They tried reverse summon you but they claimed there was interference. It took awhile but they were able to pinpoint your location and summon us here, in this cool apartment how did you afford this place." Naruto shook his head. "I play professional basketball. That's beside the point, are you here about the Akatsuki because if you are I can handle myself." Tsunade gave him a stern look. "Oh yeah, then are you aware that they have captured Gaara, and are in the process of capturing the other tailed beast." Naruto dropped his water onto the floor. "I'm not going back." Tsunade sighed. "We knew you would say that which is why Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sakura to be your protection." Naruto leaned against the wall. "I'll agree to those terms only if you agree to leave me alone when this is done."

Sakura then decided to let herself be heard. "Why would you want to stay here? What about becoming Hokage huh, what about your promise to bring Saskue back to me?" Naruto grew angry. "This has nothing to do with you, for once this is about what I want. I have friends and family here. I'm not leaving them, not for anything." Sakura slammed her fist on the wooden countertop, splintering it. "You are the ninja of Konoha and thats your home not here." Naruto got in her face. "If thats my home then why am I treated better here than I ever was back there huh. I tried to steal from a lady and you know what she did? She took me in, raised me, and treated like I was her own son! And now she's dying and I can't do nothing to stop it!" With his last words he fell to his knees, tears falling down his face. All those in the room stared as he finally broke down. Tsunade put her hand on his shoulders. "Naruto you can stay here. Your clearly are passionate about this, plus here your happy and that makes me happy." Naruto smiled and wiped his face. Then he turned to Sakura. "You may think I don't belong but I know I belong here." With that he made his way up the stairs and then turned to the others. "I got to wake up early in the morning, so you guys can lay up out here. I'll wake you and we'll see about getting you down to San Antonio with me." With that he went in his room and closed the door. Tsunade turned to face Sakura. "Tomorrow you will apologize to him. And when you get back to the village I will make you clean every bedpan in the hospital. Am I clear." Sakura nodded.

Tsunade sat on the couch and rubbed her temples. Kakashi sat opposite of her with his face in the latest issue of make out tactics. "So, Naruto seems happy. I mean this place is so cool. Plus he finally got taller so that's all good in itself right." Everyone nodded at that.

**4am in the morning **

Naruto was woken up by the sound of his alarm clock. Getting up he went down stairs and saw all the ninja were asleep. Heading back upstairs he went and took a shower before changing into some black and white Adidas track pants, a grey Lakers basketball T-shirt, and black and white Nike hyperdunks. Grabbing his Nike elite bag which had a change of clothes and some water he went downstairs and woke the ninja. Once they were all woke he began speaking. "I'm going out of town for the rest of the weekend. You guys will becoming with me. For the first part of the trip I'm taking a plane. Kakashi will summon a tracking dog and you will meet me there. Is that clear?" They all nodded. "Good now seal all your weapons and be ready to leave in five minutes."

They were all ready in five and made their way down to the underground garage. There was a black van waiting for them and when they were inside the driver spoke to Naruto. "Are you all going to the airport sir?" Naruto nodded. At five thirty am they arrived at the airport Naruto spotted his teammate Pau Gasol getting out a car. Naruto waved to him and he just nodded. He never really interacted with Naruto outside of practice and games. Turning back to the others he told them to follow him. They reached a little store that sold some clothes. Going inside Naruto told them to pick out whatever they wanted.

Ten minutes later they had all chosen an outfit Naruto looked them over. Jiraiya was dressed in a grey T-shirt and some black sweatpants, Tsunade wore a green tank top and some blue sweatpants, Sakura wore a red T-shirt and black sweatpants. The surprising one was Kakashi who wore a long sleeve black muscle shirt, black cargo pants and his face mask. After paying for their clothes Naruto got a map. "It will take awhile for you to track me so try to get here before do anything. Jiraiya then spoke. "We could use a summoning seal. We stay here and when you get there you active the seal on your end and bring us there. Naruto I can't believe you though we could cover that much ground in hours." Naruto smacked himself on the forehead. "Alright when I get there I'll summon you and then we'll discuss other means of travel OK. Now stay in the airport parking lot and sit alone when we land I'll summon you to the parking lot in San Antonio." Naruto turned to leave but Jiraiya stopped him. "Naruto while your on that whatever its called you need to read this." He handed him three scrolls. Naruto took them and then made his way deeper into the airport.

**Three hours later**

When Naruto finally summoned the others they appeared in a empty bathroom. Jiraiya looked at his godson. "Did you read the scrolls?" His answer was having them thrown in his face. "How could you not tell me until now? All my life me wondering who my parents were, and you knew the whole time!" Jiraiya looked down on the ground. Naruto then grew a smile. "That is what I would say if I hadn't known since I was ten. I mean we look exactly alike. Anyone with a brain could tell. Now come on I got a car that's gonna take you to the hotel." Kakashi looked at him. "What about you?" Naruto led them out to the parking lot where a charter bus was waiting. "I ride with my team."

They would spend one hour at the hotel before Naruto took them to the AT&T Center. When they got there Naruto told them to just sit and watch while he participated in the team shoot around. That lasted for about five minutes until Naruto saw Tsunade talking to his coach. Walking over to them he called the coach. "Hey I hope there not over here causing any trouble." Mike D' Antoni patted him on his back. "Not at all I was just explaining the rules of basketball to your friends." Naruto nodded as he went back to running plays with the team.

It was ten minutes before game time when he finally saw Jason. "Yo J man you been having me on edge with this news of yours all day, so what is it." Jason just pulled out some papers from his briefcase. Naruto read the first page before he engulfed Jason in a hug. "Yo dude how could you hid this shit from me." Jason laughed as he gave Naruto a pen to sign his two year fifty million dollar contract with Nike. "I've been getting calls since your ass was signed by the Lakers. Nike offered you this and promised if you still play in two years they will pay you way more. This was a offer nobody could pass up." Handing the papers back to Jason he gave him a fist bump. "Now go and show them what a Nike athlete can do.

And show he did. In a surprising game he put up 30 points, 14 assist, and 11 rebounds. What was surprising was that the Lakers still lost the game in double overtime 124 - 122 with a game winning shot by Kawhi Leonard. Naruto looked over to where Tsunade and the others were sitting and shook his head heading to the locker room.


	5. Trouble on the Rise

**Sorry about the long wait guys, I hate waiting for story updates too. But I'm the captain of my school basketball team and coach has me and the other three seniors on the team going crazy. Though I have been working on the story between school, practice, and a few family problems that has happened over the past few weeks I haven't really found time to get this chapter done. This chapter may seem all over the place but that's because I kept making changes to it so please enjoy.**

**Chapter five**

It had been a month since the ninja had arrived arrived had one thought kept going through Naruto's head. 'These Nigga's are expensive!' He had to pay traveling fees since he couldn't keep popping them up all over the country. He also had to pay for their clothes and he had to buy more furniture so they could live with him. Kakashi had become addicted to basketball replacing his porn novels with everything from player biographies to game plans and tatics. Jiraiya had started training Naruto, so far just physical things to build up his chakra reserves, when he wasn't watching porn. Tsunade had returned back to the village after a week saying she had to perform her duties as Hokage. Sakura was the weirdest all, she rarely talked to him and would duck every time he was in a room. Though his guest were pricey the most expensive was his girlfriend Nicki Minaj. When his money from Nike came through (Twenty five million) she took him shopping. They had bought so much Tom Ford and Versace that he had to have his closet expanded. He also, with advice from Nicki, got a new car, a orange Ferrari 458.

So now here he was, two weeks before Christmas, with Nicki at Magic Mountain. He was wearing a black and gold Versace New Iconic print T-shirt, black Versace safety pin jeans, and black Slip-On Hight-Top Leather Sneakers. Basically this was one expensive ass outfit. Him and Nicki had been at the park since ten in the morning just walking around. They had ridden a few roller coasters but had keep to small rides. Now it was around seven at night and as always the paparazzi had managed to get into the park. Naruto loved the lights and cameras, but not when he was with Nicki. They had gotten involved so many times and ruined so many moments that he just wanted to charge up a rasengan and shove it up their asses. One of the guys came up to him. "What's up Naruto how you been doing?" Naruto looked at the guy with a smile. "You know man I'm feeling great. Living large, doing it big, plus I'm going out with one of the most beautiful girls in the world so yeah I'm doing great." The guy then said. "Alright man, but you can't have one of the most beautiful girls in the world walk around the park without some kind of prize." Naruto nodded then pointed a game. "How about that game." He pointed to the three point shot game. The guy looked at him like he was crazy. "That has to be the hardest game in the whole park." Naruto smiled. "Exactly a challenge."

They made their way over to the game. There were a few people on line, mainly guys who thought they could win their girls a prize, but Naruto knew he could win. When the people on line saw who he was the immediately cleared the way for him. All of them pulled out their phones hoping to catch footage of another NBA player fall to this game. Naruto turned to Nicki. "Which one do you want?" She then pointed to a giant pink teddy bear. Naruto then looked at the man who ran the game. "How many do I have to make to get the bear?" The man told him ten baskets straight and two dollars a ball. After handing over the money Naruto stepped into the game. He had to shoot two balls from five different spots on the floor. When he was handed a ball he could instantly feel the difference between this ball and any other one he had ever used. Naruto turned to the camera. "No misses." With that the six flags song played and Naruto started to shoot. He kept making them but each ball felt different and he had to keep changing his shot in order to make it. When it was all done he had went 10-10 and had got his girl the giant bear. They roamed the park for other twenty minutes before heading back to the car.

Naruto had driven Nicki home and walked her and her giant bear to the door. "Today was fun wasn't it." Nicki nodded. "You know it doesn't have to end right?" Naruto nodded. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted it too it was just he had to do something for the team in the morning. Then he looked at Nicki leaning against the door he just couldn't resist. His mouth attacked Nicki's as he grabbed her ass and picked her up. Nicki wrapped her legs around his waist and Naruto kicked the door closed. Not breaking the kiss Naruto led Nicki to the living room and laid her down on the giant couch. Nicki broke the kiss and began nibbling on his earlobe. "You know what your going to do Naruto. Your going to take that big cock and fuck me so hard that I scream your name so loud that Wayne hears me in Miami." Naruto smirked as he pulled her shirt over her head and threw it god knows where. He then grabbed her breasts through her bra. Nicki's moans only encouraged him. Taking her bra he put one of her nipples in his mouth and began to play with the other one. "Oh shit Naru I'm so fucking wet right now, what are you going to do about that?" Naruto smirked as he took his shirt off. "If your so wet then I guess we don't need any foreplay." He pulled down her pants off along with her shoes. Taking the rest of his clothes off he looked at the naked goddess in front of him. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Your so beautiful." And with that he thrust his entire cock in her pussy. "Oh shit Naruto your so fucking big." Naruto smirked as he started to slowly pump his cock in her pussy. "Damn Nicki your so fucking tight, when was the last time you were fucked?" Nicki was about to reply but Naruto gave a hard sharp thrust. "It doesn't matter because now your mine." With that he began to speed up his thrusts. Nicki's moans grew louder as Naruto's thrusts got harder and faster. Naruto felt her pussy tighten on his cock telling him Nicki had just came. "Oh fuck Naruto your cock feels so fucking good." Naruto smiled as he turned her over on her hands and knees and leaned forward to whisper in Nicki's ear. "I'm glad that your enjoying this because there is more, a lot more." Naruto then trusted into her pussy again, but at a much faster pace. Nicki was on cloud nine, with Naruto thrusting into her so fast another orgasm was beginning to build up. Naruto could tell she was about to cum and decided to change positions. He leaned back still holding onto Nicki's hips bringing her with him. Grabbing on to her breast Naruto thrust as fast as he thought she could handle which was bringing him to his limit as well. "Cum inside me Naruto. Paint my insides with your seed please." Naruto not wanting to disappoint finally let loose and came inside her.

"Shit that was so fucking intense." Naruto said as he pulled out of her. He then pulled her to his chest as he laid on the couch with Nicki in his arms. Naruto then kissed her on the side of her head. "So, how did that feel huh." Nicki leaned back closer into his warm body. "Don't get cocky now, but that was amazing." Naruto smirked as he began to close his eyes. "Good because if it wasn't we'd have to continue until you say it was." With that both Naruto and Nicki fell asleep on the couch wrapped in each others arms.

Naruto woke to the sound of a slight buzzing noise. Using his heightened senses he looked behind the couch and saw the sound was his phone vibrating in his pants. He managed to get the phone without waking Nicki. Seeing it was Jason he answered. "Yo what's good bro." Naruto immediately regretted answering. "Why the hell are you there? You were supposed to be at Gertz-Ressler High School at six!"

Naruto checked the time and saw it was six thirty. "Oh shit, I'm so fucking dead." His talking woke Nicki up and she kissed him on the cheek. "What's wrong Naruto." Nar7to had gotten off the couch and began gathering his clothes. "Nothing I just need to be in LA right now and I'm an hour and a half away." Nicki got off the couch and grabbed his hand as he was reaching for shirt. "Well where ever you need to be you can't go smelling like sex, so how about you take a nice hot shower with me before you go?" She gave him light on the lips. Naruto put the phone back to his ear as his other hand grabbed onto Nicki's ass. "What time does the assembly start J?"

"It starts at eight thirty, why?" Naruto smirked as he picked Nicki up. "Cause since I'm already late I don't have to be there until eight." He hung up the phone as he carried Nicki up to her bathroom.

**Gertz-Ressler High School**

An hour and a half after the best shower Naruto ever had he pulled up to the school. He wasn't surprised to see Jason standing by the entrance. Jason walked next to him as they went towards the backstage entrance of the auditorium. "Your in trouble, you know that right." Naruto shrugged as they stopped backstage. "Yeah I figured that out already, but in my defense it was worth it." Jason smirked. "I bet it was but know as your manager I'm pissed at you. But, as your friend I gotta ask how was it?" Naruto laughed as he put his arm around his best friends shoulder. "Man I'm gonna tell you. Last night and an hour ago were the best times I've ever had if you know what I mean." Jason laughed with him. "Yeah I feel you bro. Oh, and the fellas been calling me non stop asking me when you gonna bring em out here?" Naruto smirked. "Tell them I got them but not right now, and tell Biggs to hold it down until I come thru he know what that means." Jason nodded as he got on his phone and began to send out text to different people.

Thirty minutes later all the students had gathered in the auditorium. The principal was giving a speech about how they were so lucky to have such a special speaker here today. Naruto could also see the cameras crew walking around getting different angles of the event. Naruto was about to space out until the principal said. "Now please give a warm welcome to out special guest. From the Los Angeles Lakers, rookie shooting guard Naruto Uzumaki!" The students were surprised when he walked out and gave a two finger salute. He walked to the podium and addressed the students in front of him.

"Today I'm here to talk to you about success. The best way I know how to tell you is by telling you how I learned about it." He could almost see every student and even a few teachers lean in to hear what he had to say.

"Two weeks before I left to play college basketball my high school coach showed me two videos on YouTube. I'll tell you, the first one was more interesting than the second and it personally appealed to me. The video was about your 'why', and what that means is why do you do what you do." Naruto could see that some people were cunfused by what he was saying.

"Alright so the video was about this motivational speaker talking to a NFL team. He asked them a question that none of the understood. What is your why? He then used Kevin Durant as an example, do any of you know why Kevin Durant wears the number 35?" One kid in the front made a joke about it being the only number left, which made a few people next to him laugh.

"Well I didn't either until I saw this video. He wears the number 35 for his childhood coach who was killed at the age of 35." The kids who were laughing stopped realizing how serious it was.

"Any real basketball fan can tell you that before any game KD touches those numbers on the front then the numbers on the back. His why is his coach, the man who believed in him so much. That's why Durant plays so hard."

A girl in the middle raised her hand. "So what's your why?"

Naruto looked at her before answering. "My why is I work hard so others don't have to. I want people to be set, no struggle or nothing." The entire school clapped for him.

" Now the second video was a little boring but more informational. It gave the several keys to success. The first one was passion. What ever you want to do in life, do it because you love it. I wanted to be a professional basketball player because I loved the game, the money was just a bonus. The next one is work. Nothing comes easy, you have to work hard to perfect your skills. I used to take hundreds of jumpshots a day in order for me to get so good. The next one is good. You have to be good at something in order for you to be able to do it so practice." Naruto saw a few kids with notebooks writing this stuff down.

"Next is focus. You can only do so much at once so try to focus on one thing at a time. Then you wanna push yourself. I didn't need push myself my mom and sister did that for me. I would come home from school to find out my sister had locked me outside the house and wouldn't let me in until I did one hundred push ups. My mom wouldn't sign a permission slip unless I eighty pull ups. Those experiences made me into the man I am today. Sometimes I hated them and wouldn't talk to them for a while, but I'm grateful for what they did because if they didn't I might not be standing here today." Once again the school clapped for him.

"Now the last one is persist. If you fail use that as your drive for you to do better next time. When my coach showed me these videos it was like I knew all the secrets, now I'm passing my knowledge on to you. Now as a token of mine and the Lakers appreciation we would like to give you these gifts." Several Lakers cheerleaders and volunteers came out carrying gift bags with various things inside. Naruto looked at the kids receiving their gifts and smiled as he walked off the stage and out of the school.

Jason walked with him to his car. "Nice job in there bro but now its time to get down to business, I've been working on a deal with Subway."

Naruto leaned on his car as Jason leaned against his, which was parked next to Naruto's. "Subway, alright that's my boy, where do I sign?" Naruto took out his phone and looked at a text from Nicki.

Nicki- when ur done come 2 the studio, I have a surprise 4 u

"Actually its not that easy. They are also looking at another rookie."

Naruto- what kind of surprise?

" So who else they think is worthy other then me, Carter Williams?"

Nicki- the kind of surprise that involves me, you and a soundproof room.

"Actually its Ellis." Naruto almost dropped his phone. "Ellis as in Jackson Ellis, I'm insulted that their even thinking about him over me."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter what you think. All you need to know is on Monday you guys play the Pistons, you beat Ellis you get the deal." Naruto nodded and Jason got in his car. "Good cause if you mess this up I'll tell your mom." And with that he drove off. Naruto stood there for a minute before his phone buzzed again.

Nicki- Hurry up or I'll have to punish you, but if you get here in twenty you can punish me

As soon as he finished reading the text he moved faster then his Father and sped off in his car on his way to Nicki's recording studio.

**Next Day Toyota center**

When Naruto arrived for practice the next morning but was called to the GM office. "So Naruto I'm sure you know why you've been called here." Naruto shook his head no. "Well if you need a refresher, yesterday you were asked to be at a certain place at a certain time and you couldn't do that." Naruto became nervous he had come so far and he didn't want this little thing put an end to it. "Yeah sorry about that I lost track of time and slept in." The GM nodded. "Look I was a player once and I understand the the sacrifices that must be made when transitioning into the roll of an NBA player. And one of those sacrifices is knowing when to leave your girlfriends house." Naruto blushed.

"Now I just got off the phone with the owners, they want me to show you that here on this team we take our public image very serious. So you have been suspended for the next two games." Naruto jumped out of his seat. "Whoa your suspending me. I've been a big reason why we're even winning. I average twenty-six points a game I destroy anyone that's been put in my way and your going to suspend me." The GM stood up and raised his voice. "Don't come in my office and yell at me. I tried to get them to lay off you. It was your first time doing something like that and I understand that you made a mistake, but you were late not me you OK." Naruto turned his back away from the GM, shaking with anger, not with the GM but anger directed at himself. "Your right and I'm sorry about yelling its just I'm going through a lot right now. I've only seen my mom once since the season started its like everywhere I go someone has a camera in my face." The GM walked around his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder. "That's the NBA for you kid. You just need to know how to react when around the media and you've done a good job at that so far. Now with the thing with your mom all rookies struggle with being away from their families. You just need to remember that she may not be here now but she's always with you in your heart." Naruto nodded. "Good now go get changed you may not be playing but you still got to practice." Naruto nodded before heading to practice.

Two hours later practice was over since the team had a early flight to Boston. Naruto was heading to the locker room when he heard his name being called. Turning he saw Kobe Bryant. "What's good Kobe wasn't expecting to see you today." Kobe didn't say anything but he threw the ball he was holding at him. "What's this for?" Kobe pointed to the free throw line. "Five hundred." Naruto bounced the ball between his legs. "Five hundred, I just finished practice man and I don't feel like doing this right now." Kobe walked up to him. "That's why you need to do this. Its not for practice its to clear your head. I guarantee that you miss your first shot." Naruto smirked as he walked to the line, dribbled the ball and shot. He missed. Kobe looked at him. "Four hundred and ninety nine to go."

Two hours and four hundred and ninety nine free throws later Naruto was sitting on the floor of the practice gym. He was exhausted and his arms ached from doing the same thing five hundred times. Kobe threw him a bottle of Gatorade. "How do you feel?" Naruto drained about half the bottle before replying. "Better, you were right this did help me clear my head, thanks Kobe." Kobe nodded as he turned to leave. "Oh and next time you get in any kind of trouble its one thousand consecutive dunks, got it." Naruto gulped and nodded. Kobe then left as he left Naruto alone in the gym. "Fucking slave driver."

After a long shower Naruto was outside at his car checking his phone. He had three text messages from Nicki, Nick, and Jiraiya. He also had two missed calls one from Jason and another from his mom. As he started his car he called his mom. As soon as she answered she began yelling. "Why the hell are you not answering your phone?" Naruto laughed as he pulled into heavy traffic. "Sorry mom but practice ran a little late today." Naruto heard her let out a sigh. "Good your OK, because when I get out their next week I'm going to kill you." Hearing that Naruto accidentally pushed down on the gas pedal and almost hit the car in front of him. "What I didn't do anything wrong...yet." He regretted saying that. "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE THEY SAYING THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED FOR TWO GAMES!" Naruto was shocked at what she said. "Whoa ma who's saying this?" He had turned off the main road and was driving through side streets. "Everyone ESPN, NBA network, everyone now what did you do." Naruto banged his fists on the steering wheel. "Nothing I was just late to some big promotional thing that I was assigned to do." His mom sighed on the other end of the phone. "Look Naruto when you told me you wanted to do this what was one of the first things I taught you."

Naruto smirked. "Be the first one in the gym and be the last to leave." She had drilled that into him and it was his way of living. "Good now its time to apply that to life, if you want to succeed you have to be early for every thing, games, practice, even film session." Naruto nodded. "Now this is also good you have time to prepare for an intimidating opponent." She was right in two games they would play the Oklahoma city Thunder, and guess who coach wanted guarding Kevin Durant. "Now use this time to relax clear your head and enjoy what god has given you." Naruto nodded. "Thanks ma I really needed that right now, ya now. Its just everyone has so many expectations for me. Its just overwhelming." Naruto could sense her smiling on the other end of the phone. "No one said this was gonna be easy baby, but if anyone can do this its you." Naruto felt tears slowly fall down his face. "Now go my little fishcake, and I'm coming a few days early I'll be there Saturday OK." Naruto smiled. "I'll be in OKC Saturday." She laughed. "Exactly, and I want to see a show now I gotta go, bye sweetie." She hung up before Naruto could say goodbye.

Naruto got inside his house to find Jiraiya waiting for him. "Finally your here, we can start today's trainin." Naruto walked past him and sat on the couch with his tablet. "Actually I got other plans." Going on YouTube he searched 'The best of Kevin Durant'. Jiraiya peeked over his shoulder. "Your putting off training to watch videos." Naruto nodded. "I realised that I have to be completely committed to the team, that means trainings on hold for the rest of the season." Jiraiya's eyebrows shot up. "What why would I put off your training for the season, what if we're attacked?" Naruto never took his eyes away from the screen. "Then we fight. Kuruma has taught me a few things over the years and he can train me in my mindscape." Jiraiya sighed. "Fine but in the summer time your ass is mine."

Around eight that night Naruto got a call from Nicki. "Hey babe, I heard about the suspension you OK." Naruto rubbed his eyes he had been watching film of Kevin Durant for about three hours. "Yeah I'm good, so you wanna come over and chill." Naruto could here a lot of voices in the background. "That's why I called you. I'm going to be out of town for the rest of the week." Naruto had to admit he was disappointed. "Oh, cool you gotta focus on your career right." Nicki huffed. "Don't make it sound like that its only for four days, plus I'll be at the Oklahoma city game."

"Wait what?"

"I'm going to be at the Thunder game."

"Woah that's a coincidence."

"Why?"

"Because my mom is coming to that game."

"Oh, she can sit court side with me."

"Cool I'll tell her."

There was a long pause. "Naruto are you sure your going to be fine on your own?" Naruto laughed. "Yes I'm sure I'm a grown ass man, I can handle myself for a few days, your starting to sound like my sister."

"Wait you have a sister?" Naruto got up and made his way to the kitchen, placing the phone on speaker so he could rummage through the fridge. "Yeah she goes to UCLA and is studying abroad in Paris. Matter of fact she should be on her way home by now, she was only there for a semester."

"OK, well I gotta go but I'll call you later OK." Naruto grabbed a pizza box and put two slices on a plate. "Yeah I'm about to go to bed, call me tomorrow OK." He hung up. Looking on the counter he saw a magazine with Kevin Durant on the cover. He made his way up to the second floor of his home, and called out. "Yo Kakashi I need your help with something."

**Saturday Chesapeake Energy Arena**

Naruto walked into the arena feeling great. The team had won both games in his absence, against the Raptors and Wizards. They were currently 11-8 sitting at fourth in the conference behind the Clippers, Thunder, and Spurs. He had used his free days to focus on his individual skills. He had to admit that he was a lot better then he was four days ago. But one person bought his entire mood down. "Yo what's up little Naru." Naruto turned to see his mom standing with his sister.

Carmen Stevens though a year older then him was only 5'9" compared to his 6'4". His mom Amanda was wearing black jeans, a white shirt, and his away jersey. Carmen was the complete opposite dressed only in white short shorts and a home Kevin Durant jersey. "Carmen what the heck are you wearing." Carmen scoffed. "I can wear whatever the fuck I want, and if your referring to my jersey its because your gonna lose tonight." Naruto groaned. "Why do I have to be the subject of your constant negativity?" Carmen pinched his whiskered cheeks. "Because little Naru someone has to balance out the positivity in your happy ass life. I mean why the fuck are you always smiling." Naruto put a arm on his sister's shoulder. "Car if you had my bank account you would be smiling too."

"So the money is the only reason that you have to smile, then I guess I'm not needed here." Naruto and his whole family turned to see Nicki dressed in yellow short shorts, his purple away jersey, purple heels with the Lakers symbol on the front, and a diamond necklace with , number, 9. "Damn ma it looks like Naru's got him self a new number one fan." Nicki blushed. "You must be Carmen, your exactly how Naruto described you." Carmen gained a murderous look in her eyes. "And how did the little shithead describe me?" Naruto quickly gave his mom and Nicki a kiss. "Well I gotta go game starts in about two hours and I need to get ready see you later." And with that he disappeared around a corner. Carmen crossed her arms over her chest before looking at Nicki. "How would you like to hear about a younger more stupider Naruto."

**Game Time**

The game was about to begin and Naruto couldn't get his mind off of everything that was going on around him, not to mention the threat of the Akatsuki. That aside he had a big game against the Thunder. Him and Nick were going to switch positions for the game which meant Naruto was going to play the three**(1)**. So they were running with Jordan Farmar, Young, Him, Gasol, and Jordan Hill. OKC was running with Russell Westbrook, Thabo Sefolosha, Durant, Serge Ibaka, and Kendrick Perkins. The Thunder won the tipoff and Naruto understood why they were such a hard team to beat, Westbrook took the ball and weaved his way into the paint and threw down a dunk.

On the next possession Naruto tried to get to the basket but, even after getting past him, was blocked from behind by Durant. The ball was caught by Young who stepped back and hit a three. On the other side of the court Durant drove on Naruto but at the last second stepped back into a mid range jumpshot, and Naruto didn't contest the shot. On the way down the court Pau yelled at Naruto to keep his hands and head up. Naruto decided to roam the perimeter but late in the shot clock he ran along the baseline and with the help of a screen from Hill on Durant he caught an alley oop pass from Gasol and dunked the ball. Down the court Sefolosha tried to hit a shot from seventeen feet, it bounced out but was slammed back in by Ibaka.

After that Naruto tried to get something going by pulling up from behind the three point line but it was an air ball and went out of bounds. Naruto then had to guard Durant in the post. What surprised him was that he stuck so close to him that when he turned for the shot he was so off balance that he was on one foot but he still knocked it down like a free throw. Everyone ran down the court while Naruto stood in that spot looking at the basket in shock. He then looked to where Carmen was sitting in the crowd who had her phone out recording him while laughing her head off.

When the first quarter was over Naruto had only five points nothing else, while Durant had scored seventeen points and had four rebounds. His coach had gotten on his ass about stopping in the middle of the game. He was starting the second quarter along with Young, Gasol, and Hill. Farmer had been replaced by Steve Blake. Bringing the ball down the court and passed to Hill touched**(2) **it to Young who made a three. The for Naruto continued when he was guarding Durant at the three point line, and when he swiped for the ball he hit Durant's hand and was called for the reaching foul. He struggled again when Durant drove to the basket and Naruto went to block him but since his arms were so long**(3) **he hit Durant's forearm instead of the ball and was called for the shooting foul, and Durant still made the shot. Naruto looked to the bench and saw Jodie Meeks making his way to the scorers table to check in the game.

Not coming back in until the end of the second with two minutes and fifteen seconds left and the score at 68-42 in favor of OKC, Naruto realised he was the only starter on the court. He managed to hit back to back threes, and then threw a lob to Wesley Johnson. His troubles returned when Reggie Jackson drove to the basket and bumped into Naruto, the ref blew the whistle and Naruto was given his third personal. Taking his mouth guard off he questioned the call. "Yo bro I didn't even touch him." The ref looked at him. "I saw what I saw." Naruto grew angry. "Then you need your eyes checked cause I didn't foul him." Players and other refs began to crowd around him. "You really want to argue this kid, just take your foul like all the other players in this league and keep playing." Naruto snarled. "For the last time I didn't foul him."

The ref looked at him one more time before blowing his whistle again. "Technical foul Lakers number nine." Naruto was furious and went to argue again but his teammates dragged him to the bench. Coach came to him. "What the hell are you trying to prove Uzumaki, you know better then that." Naruto was shaking with anger as he watched the Thunder shoot three straight free throws. "Sorry coach, but you saw it I didn't foul him." The coach took a deep breath. "Even if that's the case you don't show your anger that way. If your angry show it on the court. That's the hardest part of this game, your emotions are shown in your game. If your sad people will tell and exploit it, but anger is unpredictable you could play terrible or you could channel it and be better, faster and stronger. The question is how will you play?" With that he left. Naruto placed a towel on his head and waited for the last thirty seconds to run out. Though he looked over to his sister and saw her looking at him with a smirk on her face. Naruto then knew the answer to his coaches question.

And, Naruto showed it scoring the first twelve Lakers points of the second half. First on the opening play he crossed up KD and drove straight to the basket and slammed down the ball. Next he drove past Durant and used a floater to score over Ibaka. Then after a missed shot by Westbrook, Naruto being the only player down the court threw the ball of the glass and windmilled the ball in. The Thunder called a timeout and while the crowded was booing him he stood his head as if to show respect but then laughed at them.

And though Naruto had turned it around KD was showing no signs of slowin g down. Naruto couldn't guard him, who could Naruto kept a hand in his face for every shot but he wouldn't miss. And when he tried to chase him off the three point line he learned that KD had a sick crossover that could get him to the rack at anytime. Plus he also had Westbrook to bail him out. Once on a fastbreak Naruto had to defend both of them with Westbrook on his right and Durant on his left. Westbrook passed to Durant who touched it right back to Westbrook and got the assist as he slammed it in.

Though the game was turned into a 'I could do whatever you can do' match between Naruto and Durant. Whenever Durant made a shot Naruto made one from the exact same spot. If Naruto did a dunk Durant did one too. Now here they were with ten seconds left of regulation, OKC up by two with 117-115. Naruto was sitting on 39 points, while Durant had 42. On the inbound the ball was given to Naruto who had made his last five shots. Standing at the top of the key with his knees slightly bent and his upper body leaning forward, with the ball held in both hands, Naruto closed his eyes and began counting down. When he reached three he drove with Durant on him keeping Naruto on his right. At the free throw line Naruto tucked the ball into his body, took two steps before finger rolling the ball in right at the buzzer, he had forced overtime. Going to the bench to get a drink he stopped in front of his sister and smirked, before continuing on his way.

In over time Naruto earned the nickname L.A. clutch, by knocking down two straight threes and successfully breaking the record for most threes in a game with thirteen. Those were the only points the Lakers had in overtime but the Thunder matched it with a three from Durant and Sefolosha. This put them in double overtime. In that Naruto was once again in a tough spot when the ball was put in his hand with five seconds left, he had a little space but Durant was coming at him fast. So, he took a deep breath and fired away from his spot behind the three point line. The ball had just made it cleanly over Durants outstretched hand and as the buzzer sounded the ball bounced off the backboard and went in. Looking at the score Naruto saw that they had one the game by one point, 120-119. His teammates all surrounded him and gave him pats on the back and congratulations. He was then approached by a sideline reporter. "Naruto great game, and an excellent second half comeback. We saw coach right before the end of the first half can yo tell us what he had to say to you." Naruto had to lean in real close to hear her over the crowd. Their team may have lost but they just watched two stars put up big numbers and they couldn't be mad.

"Yeah at first he was getting on me about the tech, but then uh, he gave me some pretty good advice that I took to heart and it helped elevate my game." She took the mic as Nick snuck up behind him with a cup of water and poured it down his back. Naruto jumped as he felt the liquid roll down his back. "Yo Nick that's not funny bro." He laugh and started running down the tunnel. "Well I see your getting along with your teammates." Naruto nodded as he watched Nick disappear down the tunnel to the locker room. "Yeah were like a family, we spend so much time together its like you can't help but get along with them, yah now." She nodded. "And,what about your real family I understand that thy are here, and your sisterwas wearing a Kevin Durant jersey does that tell you something about your game by the fact that she would wear someone else's jersey and not yours." She said the last part jokingly and Naruto chuckled. "Yeah they were here, and my sister is one of the most important people in my life, she is the only reason why I'm such a good shooter. And, if she wants to wear someone else's jersey then she can. But I promise by the end of this season she will wear my jersey." With that he made his way to the back.

**Outside Locker rooms**

Naruto was walking to the back when he heard someone call him. Turning around he saw Kevin Durant. "Yo what up KD that was a good game you had out there." Durant stooped in front of him and Naruto could tell he was just as tired as he was. "Thanks but my game tonight paled in comparison to yours. Your a deadly sharpshooter and show great ability at getting in the paint, though your defense could use a little work." Naruto laughed knowing he meant it as a joke. "Yeah well its kinda hard guarding one of the best players in the league."

Durant nodded. "Yeah but all jokes aside I see you being a dominant force in this game, and as a senior player I would like to pass down some knowledge that I gained over the years, that is if your willing to listen?"

Naruto shook his head yes. "I'm always willing to listen to the greats, I mean if I wasn't I would have been stopped listening to Kobe and dropped a hundred on someone already."

Durant laughed. "Alright, so I have five things that I can teach you. First, work hard, you may have made it to the pros but now the real challenge begins. So many people have worked so hard and have yet to reach the level your at, but you have to remember every single one of them are waiting for you to screw up so they can have your job. So put some extra hours in the gym every now and then."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah my mom always makes sure I get that done. When I got serious about ball her and my sister made sure I worked hard everyday to get where I am now." Durant then continued. "Alright then the second thing I'm gonna tell you kinda contradicts the first one. If all you think about is basketball then your life will start to become very stressful, so stressful that you'll beat yourself up over every missed shot, turnover, and foul. We saw a little bit of that today right." Naruto nodded. "Well my advice to you is to take yourself away from it all every once in a while. Before games listen to some music or even read a book, just make sure you can come back you know. Oh, and enjoy what you got. Go out and party celebrate an important win. Your making all this money its only fair that you get to enjoy it right. Just don't go overboard with it, hang out and have a few drinks with your homies but remember people are watching your every move so keep it down alright."

Naruto understood what he was telling him. "Yeah man all this stuff right now is just wow. I don't know how people adjust to this."

"Don't worry about that. Its like behaving in front of your parents, you got to play along for the cameras. Now next, there are always gonna be people after what you got. Friends you haven't heard from in years, people you don't know. They might tell you they got this plan for some new thing they invented and want you to fund it. I mean don't get me wrong some might actually be legit just do some research and beware those ones that tell you they need the money right away. Now once again this one sorta ties in with the last one. Don't be afraid to spend your money w3 worked hard to get here, but be smart invest in something."

"Finally the most important one, family. They have supported us since we were young and deserve to enjoy this just as much as we do, at least that's how it is for me." Naruto nodded. "Yeah my family are a big part of my life and I would do anything for them."

KD smiled. "Alright that's all I got and I need an ice bath so catch you next time alright." Naruto nodded and began to head to the visitor lockers when KD called him again. "Oh and before I forget, next time we play I'm not gonna hold back." And with that he was gone. Naruto smirked. "Good I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Next Day Toyota Center**

Naruto was sitting in the conference room with the rest of his team dressed in Black Jeans, a grey Nike 'Just Do It' T-shirt under a black Chenille Loopback Hoodie, and a pair of Nike Air Foamposite One Concords. Coach had called everyone telling them that practice was cancelled and to be at the conference room dressed in casual clothes at twelve in the afternoon to discuss some changes to the team. Naruto had been sitting in the back of the room since eleven thirty and with five minutes until twelve he was talking to Nick and Steve.

"So let me get this straight. You have your mom and sister staying at a hotel while you got some 'friends you haven't heard from in years' staying at your place." Nick couldn't believe it. Nash shook his head. "That's messed up man." Naruto took a sip of his Arizona sweet tea. "Yeah I know but I let my friends in before my family came it would be wrong to kick them out. Plus their staying in a suite and the front desk has my information so when they can buy, eat, and do what ever the hell they want why their there. And its only for a few days until this transaction goes through." Nash looked at him. "What do you mean by that." Naruto was gonna answer when their coach walked in with the general manager. All talking in the room stopped as two of the most important people to the team stood in front of all the players.

Coach started the meeting. "I'm sure all of you are wondering why you have been called here today when you were promised a day off." There was a collective mummers of yes. "Well this has to do why your teammates Pau Gasol and Steve Blake did not fly home with us. I'm going to be blunt with you a trade has been made." The whole room was shocked, Pau was an important part of this team and to get rid of him was a big deal.

The GM decided to talk. "The reason for this trade is because we feel that we have a lot of offensive power and need more of a defensive adjustment to our game. So we bought in someone he can do not just that but also be a scorer for the team. Though our salary cap wouldn't allow us to get just him alone so we got a player who can balance out our scoring. He can shot the three, but excels at getting into the teeth of the defense and scoring in the paint. I want all of you to give a warm Lakers welcome to our two new players Serge Ibaka and Reggie Jackson from the Oklahoma City Thunder."

All the players were shocked as two players from yesterday's battle walked in now members of the team. No one said a word until Naruto opened a pack of Skittles he had in his pocket. He walked over to Serge an Reggie and held out the candy. Both were confused so Naruto took Serge's hand and poured some candy in his hand, he then did the same with Reggie. He then put some in his hand and gave the rest to the GM. Turning to everyone in the room Naruto spoke. "Here's to or two new players and the start of a new era in Los Angeles." With that he threw his candy in his mouth and watched as Serge and Reggie did the same. Naruto turned to leave but was stopped by the GM. "Nice speech Uzumaki but we're not done here, oh and I don't eat candy." He then handed him his candy and Naruto made his way back to his seat and a snickering Nick and Nash.

The coach cleared his throat to get everyone's attention as Jackson and Ibaka sat down in the front. "Now we have a few things to address, first with the position of team captain. With Pau gone we have that spot open. Now our GM has made a great suggestion on having Nash take over at the position, but I have a better suggestion. Guys make some noise for your new team captain Naruto Uzumaki." The whole room clapped while Naruto smirked, he wasn't expecting this but hey it could be fun.

When the noise died down the coach continued. "Now as you all know tomorrow we have a game against the Pistons, then we go on the road for three straight back to back games. In these next few games we will be trying a few things, first I want to focus more on scoring on the inside rather then shooting threes." The players who had been Lakers for the whole year groaned, they had been hearing all year that they should take their game inside. Naruto had no problem with it its just it wasn't the strongest part of his game. He could throw down some monster dunks but that was mainly on fastbreaks, he was always a shooter and he hoped that he could add a good inside game to his arsenal. "Alright so now I guess you guys can go be at the arena tomorrow at two for a film session and a little practice." And with that the coach and GM left. everyone began to gather their things to leave but Naruto stopped them.

"Yo guys we got two new people that are new to the city its only fitting that we welcome them the right way." Nick looked at him. "And what way is that?" Naruto smirked. "Playing 2k of course. Meet at my place at eight."

After leaving the Toyota Center Naruto made his way to Hollywood. Driving through some light traffic Naruto's phone rang. Putting it on speaker he answered. "Yo who is this?" Naruto was surprised by who answered. "Naruto old buddy its me Mason, Mason Riley from high school." Naruto had a confused look on his face. "Mason, didn't you move to Florida junior year." Naruto could hear him laughing. "Yeah but I had to dig up your number to congratulate one of my best friends on his new found fame and wealth."

"Best friend? Dude we were lab partners for half a semester and then you left." Naruto knew where this was going but wanted to see what Mason was gonna say. "Yeah those were good days. Listen I know your a busy man so I'm gonna cut to the chase. My girl is a big Lakers fan and I told her I knew the their new shooting guard and could get us court side tickets to the Christmas game."

Naruto laughed. "Why would you tell her that?" Mason laughed and Naruto couldn't find what was so funny. "I told her that because I knew my bro Naru could hook me up."

"So let me get this straight you want me to fly you and your girl to L.A. then pay for your hotel, get you tics to the game and then fly you home."

"Yo and if you can throw in a few extra days and maybe a dinner that would be great." Naruto laughed as he pulled into a parking lot and stopped the car. "Alright man let's get two things straight. One I ain't your the bro, two you ain't getting no fucking tickets from me."

"And why the fuck not?" Naruto groaned this nigga had the nerve to be angry.

"One you don't know how to ask nicely, and two I don't even know you. We only talked in science and that was only for lab which was twice a week so that doesn't make us friends "

"So what. You think cause you got a little money and fame you better then me. That's why niggas is always hating on you celebrities you can't help out the little people."

"I have no problem helping the little people. But you want to fucking much man. So do me a favor and don't call me again ok."

"Yo man don't be lik-." Naruto ended the call before he could finish. Getting out his car and walking into the building where Jason was waiting for him in the lobby. "Good your on time this time, but Nicki has been here for almost ten minutes now and just went to change so go get ready bro." Naruto nodded as he was about to leave but turned back to Jason and threw him his phone. "What's this for?" Naruto went to the elevators and pressed up. "To change my number, I got cats hitting me up that I ain't heard from in how long man. I was just in the car and a nigga called me asking for Christmas game and a fucking full ride here and back, with a plus one." Jason put in Naruto's password and began to dial the carriers number. "Don't worry I'm fix this you just enjoy your photo shoot. Oh and I got some big deals for you after that Thunder game my phone has been blowing up everybody wants Naruto Uzumaki. But right now you focus on this shoot and I'm going to get this phone thing sorted out alright bro." Naruto nodded as the doors began to close, but he stopped them. "Yo J I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate this."

Jason looked confused. "Its just a phone number bro." Naruto shook his head. "Not just the number, I'm talking about everything. You've been with me since day one, even when their was a chance of me not being recruited for college you were by my side." Jason smirked. "I'm just following the plan that we laid out all those years ago." Naruto looked Jason in his eyes. "Yeah but this wasn't the original plan." Jason looked down at his left foot now understanding what he was saying. "Yeah but this worked out better. I've been to the Nike headquarters, I've been to almost every arena and I'm still being paid." Naruto shook his head. "Yeah but you could do all that and still play. When I first met you, you lived and breathed basketball. Docs cleared you years ago, but you gave up on your dream."

"You think I wanted too! When I tore my ACL I thought about a lot of things and one of them was if I was good enough." His voice grew louder showing that he was getting angry. "Good enough, me and you were on the same level. How many games of Horse did we play and n9t one of us ever got an H."

"Exactly I had been playing ball since the first grade and you play for three years and your already on my level. I had no problem with you and me being equals but after that injury I could never get back to where I was before. That means I could never catch up to you, and I can't take that."

Naruto looked at Jason understanding him. "Yeah well you'll never know if you don't try." And with that the elevator doors closed. Jason leaned against the wall and sighed flashing back to the day his whole life changed, not knowing Naruto was doing the same thing.

*****Three Years Ago*****

_SWISH!_ The crowed cheered as a younger Naruto hit three thanks to a pass from a younger Jason. Both were dressed in the black and yellow uniform for the school team. Naruto had his normal arm sleeve though this one was black. Jason was wearing a yellow headband, with a black arm sleeve on his right arm, and two black leg sleeves. Naruto gave a salute as him and the team went to the other end of the court. On that side their center got a block which sent the ball right into Naruto's hands. Naruto took off with two defenders right behind him. Naruto surprised them when he stopped right in front of the basket. One ran right past him, while the other went over him trying to block him. Though even with no defenders on him Naruto didn't attempt to score. Instead he threw the ball over his head as Jason came flying right over him. Jason caught the ball in the middle of a 360 spin and slammed it down. The other team used their final timeout as Naruto and Jason fired up the home crowd with only thirty seconds left. Naruto headed to the huddle but saw Jason talking to a redhead that was sitting in the front. Naruto smirked as he saw his best friend laying down his game.

On the next play the other team managed to score with the shot clock running down they threw up a three and it went in giving them a one point lead, 78-75. Calling a time out with only five seconds left, the coach made a quick plan for Naruto to get open and take the shot since he was their most clutch player. But Naruto and Jason made their own plan for Jason to impress the redhead.

On the inbound lobbed the ball to Naruto who was running on the left side. Naruto caught it but instead of dunking it he bounced it of the glass onto the right side to Jason who had ran and caught the ball just in time for a buzzer beater dunk. The crowd cheered, but quickly stopped as Jason landed with all his weight on his left leg and let a bloodcurdling scream. The entire team ran to their downed teammate as he held his leg in pain.

*****Present*****

Shook those memories out of his mind as he returned to the task of changing Naruto's number. Naruto did the same thing as he exited the elevator and arrived at his and Nicki's photo shoot for Swag magazine.

** Authors Note**

**1- The three is another way of saying small forward, the position I play in real life.**

**2- A touch pass is an immediate pass by a player once the ball has been passed to them.**

**3- Kevin Durant has an amazing 7 foot 4 inch wingspan.**

**The videos in this chapters are videos that my coach showed me on Friday. We also got a few peeks into Naruto's past in Philadelphia, that will be a key role in the story especially at the all-star break. I will also try to get my chapters up faster because for a story that's just starting its moving way to slow. Also there will be no more trades this season. But let me know what you wanna see in the off season and in the next season. I will do what ever you guys want. And as always folks like, favorite, and review. Oh and if you have NBA 2k15 let me know what you think. I've only played it twice so far but in that time my my career has been booming, so let me know if you like the game.**


End file.
